


Workhorse

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, This is hackeraxe and sargentcorns fault, and arthur knows this and teases anyway, k so it aint just fuckin their in love sorta, micah is very very flustered by all the pet names, slutty micah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micah discovers that Arthur is the camp's workhorse, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Workhorse

**Author's Note:**

> K so maybe I lied a little bit micahs absolutely pretty slutty here but uh they also like, love each other? and maybe micah isn't as terrible nowadays? Just in case youre wondering why they acting so fond of each other.

"Ah!" the noise was sharp and abrupt from his mouth as Morgan picked up the tempo of his hips, the bulk of him still able to stretch him apart even after… god, how long had they been at it?

He was face down, ass up, legs splayed wider than a bitch in heat, all clothing save for his unbuttoned (that was a kind word for it-in reality Arthur'd just ripped the thing apart) red shirt, and being split open by Arthur Morgan's rather big cock. And by the noises anyone within a half mile radius could hear, he was enjoying it a lot.

"Arthur, oh, please please!" He cried when all he got was a tug on his golden blonde hair and that gruff voice ordering him to "hush, otherwise you'll attract a damn grizzly over here with all yer' cryin'." In response Micah pathetically whimpered, and from there, he only picked up the pace, and slammed harder into him every time. It was a battle not to scream at the top of his lungs, he felt so euphoric and sensitive.

He didn't even remember where in the hell they were. Certainly nowhere near camp, otherwise Hosea would gently ask them to "quiet it down." He couldn't help it. He'd tried, for Arthur's sake, to keep himself silent but he just couldn't. Not when the other could split him apart so perfectly like he was now. They’d even tried gagging him, but neither liked having his mouth so preoccupied with a piece of cloth when it could be preoccupied with… other things.

He moaned loud and unashamed in the dirt his face was buried in, "Arthur, Arthur please! I need to…!" His breath caught in a high gasp when that special spot inside him was mercilessly stimulated, the head of Arthur's cock practically bruising the bundle of nerves, "Oh, oh… please, please," he nearly shrieked, the pounding didn't let up a bit, but he could feel fingers run tender and caring through his blonde locks, "let me… I can't do it, please…" his own smaller dick was weeping and red and raw, he'd already cum at least three or four times, a little puddle of white in the reddish dirt underneath as evidence. Arthur hadn't even once.

Rough, calloused hands from years of hard labor came up to rub at his soft sides, massaging small circles into his hips with his thumbs, making him twitch and squirm. His voice was low, and rumbling, but not in the way Micah knew he was going to be called a bad boy. Instead it was reassuring and kind, "You look so pretty like this, buttercup." The nickname made him shiver, a soft moan slipping out of him as those coarse fingers came up to roll a sensitive and perky pink nipple in between, making him bite his bottom lip from the overstimulation.

He felt the man's stubble graze his ear as he growled "Now, if we had the time," Morgan gripped his hips again, and drove him back on his cock as Micah cried out, one hand still lovingly running through golden hair, "I'd keep you here, fill you up and breed you like a dog into the next hour, til' your pretty little head was dizzy." He grinned when Micah wriggled and whined at the suggestion. "And you wouldn't spill a drop of it once I'm through, would ya?" His mouth came down to suck and kiss at the other's neck, leaving hickies and bruises where he bit, "Answer me, sweetheart."

Micah could feel himself sob when his cock pulled out with an obscene 'pop' leaving him empty and desperate. His voice felt caught in his lungs, "Yes! Yes! I'll do anything, just please! Please!" Morgan's breath was hot and husky against his throat as he spoke, "Please what? Whaddya want, buttercup?" 

Morgan kept biting and kissing at the soft flesh of his jugular, he felt hot tears flow from his eyes, his brows furrowed together, as he begged open and embarrassed "Please! Please fuck me, fill me up, I'm yours! Just please…" He dared to tilt his hips upwards, trying to find the only thing that could relieve him, feeling pink color his face, "please Arthur, I'm all yours…" A whine died in his throat at the admission. If anyone else had heard him say such a thing, he’d slit their throats. Thank god they seemed to be in the center of some bullshit-backwoods.

The workhorse chuckled to himself at his blondie’s begging, looking like the wolf that caught the rabbit. “All mine, huh?” Even with Micah’s face shoved in the dirt, arms folded around his head to hide his blushing from prying eyes and the evening sun, he still nodded frantically. He laughed again, “Wouldn’t want anyone else inside my little prairie poppy, would we?” He felt the smaller of the two shudder, and just as frantic as before, shook his head in his folded arms. “No…” He impaled him once again with a snap of his hips, and a high, needy sound from his flustered partner. “No, we wouldn't.” 

The pace was brutal now, but still controlled and consistent, as opposed to Micah’s impulsive moans and yelps, and the way he clenched all around Morgan’s cock. He was too tired and weak to push back and fully participate, nothing but a toy for the burlier man to use now. Somehow the thought only made him run hotter under the skin.

The grip left on his hips was going to leave marks in the morning, but he loved it nonetheless. Not that he would even be able to walk after this. Or sit. His voice was meek and hoarse from all the screaming, “Mooorgan, pleeaase… too sore… slower…” Normally he would’ve been begging for him to go so fast his behind would be red from the skin slapping, but they had been going for so long, and the ache around the rim of his entrance was beginning to feel uncomfortably sore. 

Hands came up to palm at his chest, before caressing his pudgy belly, making his face feel warmer and his mind more clouded with embarrassment. He already knew he was ugly, his chubby body a stark contrast to Arthur’s muscle and mild body fat, why did he have to rub it in by touching and bothering to manhandle him? The thrusts slowed until he was still and fully sheathed inside of him, letting out a content huff of air at the sensation of being so stuffed. He couldn’t help but gasp a bit when Morgan leaned over, resting almost his entire upper body on the other’s back, and consequently forcing his cock to churn a bit against his puffy, swollen walls. 

“You alright there, sweetheart? We can stop anytime, just say the word.” Chin resting on his shoulder, the gunslinger kissed where he left hickies, gently cupping the soft swell of his lower belly, before bringing his other hand up to tease the now red and swollen buds of his chest. Micah didn’t say anything, just panted like a lizard against the kicked-up dirt and fallen pine needles. He loved this, but he hated it as well, because Morgan couldn’t just fuck him and let it be. He had to get all lovey-dovey, and caress him in places that made his face hotter than the midday sun. Call him pet names that made his stomach flutter, and in such a tender tone it made his mouth dry. The thought that anyone could make him come apart the way Arthur did scared him, at the very least he was thankful the man didn’t abuse that power and take advantage whenever he felt like it. God knows he had the strength to do so.

He sucked in a few uneasy gulps of air, ”Don’t stop, just…” he almost wanted to snap at him when he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Go slower, please, it’s… I’m too sore for the fast paced stuff.” He felt almost ashamed to admit it, when Arthur could go for so long without spilling even once inside of him, whereas there was a fucking puddle underneath his dick from the amount of times he’d cum. He practically heard the smile in his understanding voice, “It’s ok Micah, I’ll slow it down, nothin’ to be upset over.” his thighs trembled a bit when he felt a slow and sluggish, steady rhythm glide against that oh-so special spot, feeling like he was going to sob again. “Heh, s’pose I shoulda warned ya before goin’ at it like I did, sorry darlin’.” 

Micah was too focused with holding back all the sounds waiting to escape him, surprised by how noisy he was being compared to normal. It was like Morgan could read his mind. "C'mon sweetheart, lemme hear all your pretty noises." At the request, all the outlaw could do was stuff all words back in his throat, not wanting to embarrass himself anymore. The bigger of the two just held there, cock pressing incessantly against the swelled-up gland deep inside, determined. "It's ok, you're alright. Just breathe, Micah, I've got ya. Make those noises for me, darlin'." 

All the praise and encouragement just made him harder, feeling his climax hit when the other was urging him to make noise. And that he did, moans ripping through his body, and chants in Arthur's name. He shivered again, when he felt his walls flood with that thick warmth.

He pulled out slow and lazily, wanting to keep all of his load inside for what he was about to do next. 

"You've been so good, buttercup, takin' it all for me, like a good boy." He grins to himself at the obvious exhaustion, and yet, delight riddled in the way he shudders. All for him. "I think you deserve a reward." His voice is husky, flipping him onto his back, and when the flat of his tongue licks a long stripe up the sore hole, Micah shrieks. 

This was too much. He was so tired, he'd gotten fucked today harder than maybe ever, his nerves felt on fire in the best way possible. But this was so much, he couldn't help the sounds that escaped him. He squealed when that tongue slipped in, licking up all the cum, cleaning him out. His face got redder somehow, feeling like his knuckle was going to bleed due to how hard he bit it to stop his shameless screaming. Morgan was ever so careful as always, that tongue feeling like liquid heaven, making the ache better. Dozens more whines and moans left him, feeling a little empty when the hot appendage left his messy insides.

His eyes came to rest on Morgan's, noting how damn proud he looked that he made such a mess of him. A while back, he would've been angry at the slight cockiness, but now it just made him feel all the more loved. His bigger partner leaned in between his still spread apart legs to kiss his forehead, another gesture he nearly loathed if it weren't so nice. "Are you alright? Do ya want some ointment? I know you're sore, c'mon." And suddenly he was lifted up into the bearish man's lap, one hand petting his hair, the other digging around in his satchel for the medicine.

"Had to lie to the clerk, said I was gettin' it for my wife." The two laughed, one dog-tired, the other merely amused. "It should help, makes you feel tingly, so it won't hurt'cha." He heard the sound of a metal tin opening before a cautious middle finger prodded at his swollen entrance, slathered in thick spread. He cringed a little bit, it was so cold, but the tinglyness made him giggle despite his efforts, “Tickles…” Arthur didn't say anything, just nosed at his tangled sun-blonde hair, a content sigh warming the crown of his head. 

The sun was gone from the sky, replaced with a full and glowing moon "We'll ride out in the morning." he yawned, putting the ointment away in his bag, wiping away the excess paste on the grass below. "Just get some sleep buttercup, you'll need it." Micah hummed into his chest, already nodding off without meaning to, listening to the others steady heartbeat, hoping nobody would notice the hickies.


End file.
